thecliquefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Committee
Summary The Pretty Committee is the most popular group of girls as OCD, they are envied and adored, intimidating yet everybody wants to be them. It only consisted of four girls until Revenge of the Wannabes, when Claire Lyons joined. Also, Massie's worst fear is that the Pretty Committee will drop. How It Started Massie Block first attended PMS (Presbyterian Middle School), where she was the beta of a B-list clique, the Ahnnabees. She longs to become part of the A-list clique, LMNOP. She has many ideas for her own clique, but alpha Ahnna keeps shooting them down. When the Ahnnabees attend Merri-Lee Marvil's New Year's Yves party, Massie is kicked out and loses charms on her brand-new charm bracelet. After sneaking out, Kristen Gregory finds one of the charms and tries to find Massie to return it to her. Dylan Marvil also manages to find one of the charms, and joins Kristen to find it. They both find Massie as she is being yelled at by Alicia Rivera's father, Len, a high-powered lawyer, who blames Alicia's injury on the stage on Massie's lost charms. After he cools down and leaves, Alicia, Massie, Dylan, and Kristen bond. The result was Massie transferring to Octavian Country Day to be the alpha of their clique. Members of the Pretty Committee Alpha/President: Massie Block Massie is the leader (or alpha) of the Pretty Committee. In P.S. I Loathe You, Dylan tells Massie how lycra ''(bossy) Massie can be: she controls everyone's crushes and friends. ("Why can't we be friends with people outside the PC?") and even though Alicia is a much better dancer/choreographer than Massie is, Massie still will not let Alicia choreograph a cheer squad. Massie's most meaningful fear is being a solitary. First kiss? Todd Lyons. Favourite game? Would you rather? Best known for: clever comebacks! 'Beta/Vice President: [[Alicia Rivera|'''Alicia Rivera]] The beautiful Spanish beta never left Massie's side; except for in Best Friends for Never, Revenge of the Wannabes, Bratfest at Tiffany's ''and ''Boys R Us. First kiss? Josh Hotz Favorite game? Gossip Points Pet peve: people calling her "fannish" (fake spanish) Delta/Secretary: [[Dylan Marvil|'Dylan Marvil']] The joker of the group... makes everybody laugh and breaks tension with burps. Favourite game? Burberry No Punchbacks. First kiss? Tennis Star Brady Erickson Fave activity: make jokes and burp Omega/Treasurer: [[Kristen Gregory|'Kristen Gregory']] Pretty Committee's very own athlete. She is the captain of the girls soccer set. First Kiss? Surfer Dune Baxter. Gamma/Representative: [[Claire Lyons|'Claire Lyons']]' ('[[Revenge of the Wannabes|'Revenge of the Wannabes']]' and after)' Weakest and newest member of the Pretty Committee. Like a sister to Massie because of her living on Massie's freehold. LOVES CAM The New Pretty Committee When Sealed with a Diss was closing up, Massie, declared a boyfast and a New Pretty Committee for eight grade. At the beginning of eight grade, Massie, gave her friends each a new charm bracelet, and also got one for herself. When Claire inquires where Massie's old charm bracelet went, Massie said it was gone, just like the Old Pretty Committee. But, in the ending of Bratfest at Tiffany's, Massie decides to end the boyfast and turn it into a boyfest.